1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved branched hose construction and to a joint construction for forming such a branched hose construction as well as to an improved part for such a joint construction and to methods of making the constructions and part thereof.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a branched hose construction comprising a first tubular member provided with opposed ends, a second tubular member provided with opposed ends, the first tubular member having an opening therein intermediate the opposed ends thereof, and a joint construction comprising a tubular insert provided with opposed ends joining one of the ends of the second tubular member to the opening by having the one end of the tubular insert disposed through the opening and the other end thereof interconnected to the one end of the second tubular member whereby the tubular members are in fluid communication with each other through the tubular insert and the second tubular member branches outwardly from the first tubular member. For example, see FIGS. 2 and 3 of the magazine article entitled "The Automotive Spouted Hose: An Opportunity For Improved Design Flexibility" in the December 1983 issue of Automotive Elastomers And Design on pages 12-14 thereof.